The Prodigal Daughter
by Antigonesev
Summary: Dumbledore hired new professors to replace ones lost after the war. Is it a concidence, that one happens to be his own daughter, who holds a secret to Hermione's past and future? ADMM, SSOFC, later HG?
1. 1970's Hogwarts

A/N: the harry potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Now, with that out of the way, let's begin the story...  
  
May 3. 1977  
  
"Minerva, we have to get Miss Malfoy over to the hospital wing immediately. Her water broke in the middle of Charms class. Flitwick's rather distressed."  
"Yes, Albus." Minerva McGonagall said as she briskly made her way down to the charms corridor, spying Argus Filch and Filius Flitwick cradling a fifteen year old girl between the two. Minerva briskly shooed the two men away, taking over the task for herself. "Now, darling, don't worry, we'll get you to Poppy." Minerva whispered as she stroked the girl's brown hair. Electric blue eyes glanced up at her full of worry. "Will.. will I die?"  
"No you won't honey. Not on my watch." Minerva said with a smile as the two women reached the hospital wing, Minerva grateful that Albus had placed that charm on the girl, so they would know when the baby came. "Lie down here.. that's a girl.. now, I do need to know who the father is of this baby."  
"Why?"  
"Because he can be here to share this with you, and Albus needs to have a word with him." Minerva said with concern in her eyes. It just wouldn't do to have this problem around Hogwarts. "You can't keep this child at Hogwarts. The child will need to be taken in by a family, more preferably, a muggle family."  
"Just.. whatever's best, I think." The young Miss Malfoy said with a sigh as she bore down and pushed with all her might at the signal from Poppy. A long while later, a thin scream pierced the air, the shriek of a healthy, black-haired baby boy with blue eyes and a large nose. Miss Malfoy gasped, crying when the baby boy was placed into her arms, the boy quieting upon his mother's touch. "It's a snape, isn't it?" Minerva whispered, her eyes on the baby's nose. The Snapes were famous for their prominient romanesque noses. Miss Malfoy glanced up and nodded silently, holding the baby to her breast. "Yes he is. Samuel Severi Snape." The girl said with a weak smile on her lips as Poppy Pomfrey bustled about, taking care of the mother and child as Minerva McGonagall nodded, walking off to fetch Albus and make the neccescarry arrangements.  
  
September 19, 1979  
  
"Not again, Miss Malfoy!"  
"I'm afraid so, Professor McGonagall." At that, Minerva sighed and quickly escorted the seventeen year old girl up to the hospital wing, aided by Mr. Snape, the boy consoling the girl with a warm hand pressed to her lower back. The three of them arrived at the hospital wing in record time. This time, Poppy had been prepared for their arrival. "Right here, Miss Malfoy, that's a girl." Poppy said in a comforting tone as Mr. Snape remained by Miss Malfoy's side, holding her hand and giving her mutual support, his dark eyes flashing with concern and his lank black hair put back in a ponytail, as was the fashion of the young boys of that time. "I think it would be best for you to leave, Mr. Snape. It can get messy."  
"No."  
"Suit yourself." Poppy said as she took over, Minerva leaving to fetch Albus. Upon their arrival, Albus and Minerva sat down with Mr. Snape in a nearby room, and made arrangements for the baby's foster care in the muggle world. Several long hours later, a cry pierced the air, and the young man flew out of his chair to see his second child. Minerva and Albus followed, and smiled at the sight of Mr. Snape holding a little pink bundle to his chest. "Hermione Jane Snape." Mr. Snape said with a small voice as he dropped a kiss on the girl's forehead. Thankfully, the baby wasn't blessed with his prominient nose, instead, a cute little nose just like her mother's. "Can we just hold her before she has to leave?"  
"Yes." Minerva said quietly as she, Albus, and Poppy shooed themselves out of the room into the corridor. "It's so sad, them having to give up their children."  
"But it will be better, Minerva."  
"Just like it was better for Alin?"  
"Yes." Albus Dumbledore said in a sharp tone, his arm gently placed around Minerva's waist, which was slightly thicker than usual.  
  
September 1, 1990 "GRANGER, HERMIONE!" Minerva McGonagall watched the petite girl make her way to the stool, gracefully taking her seat. The Hat was placed on her head, and she was immeidately Sorted into Gryffindor. As she turned to smile at Minerva, Minerva spied an element of the girl's mother in her smile. It was clear, that young Miss Granger had returned to Hogwarts. Her eyes flew to Severus, the dark-eyed and -haired professor's glance piercing the young girl. Severus knew, in that instant, that his daughter had returned to him. He still had to remain hidden in the shadows, and bide his time until all three children were back at Hogwarts. Then, he would tell her. The girl did need to know.... that someone out there, loved her with all of his heart. 


	2. Present Day Hogwarts

A/N: the harry potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Now, with that out of the way, let's begin the story... Warning, this is an SS/HG story.. but it's not romance. Quite a twist, hmm?  
  
September 1, 1996 "Didn't you see the duty roster? we have several new professors arriving today, as well as some children of theirs returning." Minerva said with a smile as she waved the roster at Severus. "Alin's coming as Assistant Professor of Transfiguration."  
"Hm, quite like her parents, hmm?" Albus said with a laugh as he settled himself in his seat at the Head Table, watching the tables fill up with students. He could feel Severus's eyes on Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger. The two looked so alike in manner, but only a select few knew the truth behind the two children. Albus smiled as he rose from his seat, greeting two young women, one brown-haired, the other auburn-haired, the two women showering him with kisses, as well as Minerva. "It's so nice to see you two again. Come, have a seat." Albus said with a smile as the taller and lighter-haired of the two women took a seat next to Minerva, hugging the woman. "Mum, it's so nice to be home! I missed you so much." "Oh, Alin, it's nice to have you home." Minerva said with a smile as her daughter happily chattered away.  
  
As the Great Hall became full, Albus Dumbledore rose from his seat, his eyes sparkling. He knew this year would be a good year for all, epseically a select few. His eyes fell on Miss Granger, studying the girl's curious expression at the presence of a small boy at the Head Table. "I would like the castle to be aware of Elyot's presence at Hogwarts. His parents are the new professors, so do keep an eye out for the little boy." Albus said with a smile as Elyot burrowed further into his father's chest. The raven-haired young man holding Elyot rolled his eyes at Albus, a sharp scowl marring his handsome features. "The little boy belongs to our new Defense instructor, Severi Malfoy." At that, the young man rose from his seat, Elyot still in his arms. A sharp bow later, Severus was back in his seat, as if nothing happened. Polite applause rang out in the hall, and Albus held up his arms. to continue his speech. "And our new Charms professor, Holly Malfoy." Applause rang out as a petite brunette sprang up from her seat, grinning and waving a warm hello to all Students. Albus smiled affectionately as he helped Alin up from her seat. "And this lovely lady is our Assistant Professor of Transfiguration, Alin Dumbledore. Yes, she's also my baby daughter."  
"Not such a baby, Dad." Alin said with a laugh as she sat back down, shooting a loving glance over to Severi. Dumbledore laughed and returned to his usual speech, warning against the Forbidden Forest and informing of Filch's list of offenses. Severi scanned the crowd, looking for his younger sister at the Gryffindor Table. There she was, with Weasley and Potter...Yes, it was nice to be a family again.  
  
Dumbledore nodded as he rose from his seat, Minerva following suit. "Seems like a nice young man." Albus said with a smile as he and Minerva left the Great Hall, Alin and Severi following suit, a sleepy Elyot in Alin's arms. Holly shrugged lightly to herself, turning to watch her daughter finish up her meal, chattering away with her friends. Oh, how she wished she could reach out and take her in a warm hug, give her a large slab of chocolate, and never have her leave again. She had heard about the Death Eater attack on the Grangers' home, and how Hermione was now an orphan. Well, not exactly an orphan, but merely......lacking knowledge of her idenity.  
  
"Isn't it creepy, haivng all these Malfoys around?" Harry muttered, shaking his head. "At least they're not as stuck up as Draco, I think."  
"Well, Professor Malfoy, our new DADA professor seems intresting, and the Charms professor as well. It's very intresting that Dumbledore has a daughter. Maybe we could have a word with her, when she's not busy." Hermione said with a smile, watching Alin walk by with Elyot in her arms. "Elyot looks so adorable." Hermione whispered, nudging Ron who rolled his eyes, returning to his meal. He didn't want to be disturbed by any thought of additional Malfoys. Alin hesistated near Hermione, overhearing her comment. Hermione smiled as Alin turned to her, introducing herself, Harry, and Ron. "Why, I've heard so much about you three. Why don't you come down and visit? my husband and I would love to meet you." Alin said with a laugh. "Severi and I could always use some extra babysitters, as well..." Alin trailed off, raising an eyebrow with a small laugh, as Elyot giggled, waving at Hermione. "He's so adorable..I'd be honored to babysit him.." Hermione said with a smile as Elyot laughed, reaching to Hermione eagerly. Severi stood at his wife's heels, a small frown of surprise on his lips. "He's never done that... never. What charms do you have, girl?" Severi growled playfully, arching his eyebrow gracefully as his electric blue eyes glowed on Hermione, his prominent snape-like nose dwarfing his small, thin smile. "Perhaps you should give us lessons-- he clearly favors you over his own father, but.. no one can compete with Grandpa, can they?" Severi said with a small wink at Alin as he swept away in a flurry of black robes, startingly similar to a certain Potions-Master.  
  
A week later, Hermione found herself standing in front of a painting of a lithe young nine year old boy standing barefoot in a creek, lobbing stones. "Password?" the boy asked, smiling at Hermione with a gap-toothed smile. Hermione smiled back, glancing to make sure she was alone. "Elyot." Hermione whispered, and the painting swung open to reveal a lively living room, Elyot toddling to Severi, who was seated in an overlarge chair, reading 'Moste Potente Potions' and drinking some firewhiskey out of a purprle kiddie glass. "Hermione, you're early." Severi replied as he put down his glass and picked up Elyot, who held out his arms to Hermione. "Well, kiddo, don't miss Mum and Papa too much, okay?"  
"D'da!" Elyot said with a nod, giggling and holding on to Hermione as Alin swept in, followed by Holly Malfoy. "Gramma! Grandma!" Elyot shouted, waving his arms as Holly malfoy laughed, holding out her arms for Elyot. "Darling boy..." Holly said with a laugh, glancing at Hermione, her eyes going soft. "Oh, Hermione.. it's so nice to see you. I've heard so much about you from Sev." she said with a small laugh, waving at Elyot. "Gramma's going to dinner with Mommy and Daddy, okay? Mind Hermione." At that, the three adults were gone through the portrait hole, leaving Hermione all alone with the precarious black-haired and blue-eyed three year old boy.  
  
Three hours later, Hermione found herself counting the minutes until Alin and Severi were coming back. Elyot had been quite the handful, but she had managed to keep his attention by reading him the same story, which he demanded four more times afterwards. "Story!"  
"How about the one about--"  
"No! Story!" Elyot demanded, pouting as he jumped up and down, his eyes rapidly going to the portrait hole, which opened and Severi stumbled in, laughing as Alin followed. "Mama! Daddy!" Elyot shrieked, holding his hands up to Alin, who picked him up and crooned to him, taking him into the other room while Severi frowned sharply, reaching in his pocket to shake out several gold Galleons. "here you go, for watching Ely." Severi replied smoothly, smiling. "Alin and my mom really loved that break from Elyot.. he's been driving everyone mad." Severi said with a small barking laugh, warmly pressing the coins into her palm. "I'm hoping you can babysit again next week. My dad usually watches him, but he found a new potion to toy with." Severi said with a sigh, glaincing at Alin, who had come back out in the living room. "Severi, enough! go to bed. Hermione, I'll see you in class, darling." Alin said with a sweet smile, looking just like her mother with a stern glance directed at her slightly drunk husband. "It was nice to meet you two." Hermione said as she opened the portrait door, wondering why Alin, Severi, and Holly Malfoy all struck her as familiar people she had known all her life. They all looked at her and treated her as if she was a member of their family... it did feel good to belong somewhere, instead of part of a trio with Harry and Ron. Glancing down the hall, she quickly made her way to Gryffindor Tower... only to be detained by Professor Snape.  
  
"Miss Granger, what brings you out here in the dead of night, hmm?" A silky voice purred out as Snape broke out from the shadows, hovering above Hermione. Glancing up at Snape, her eyes sparked with slight annoyance. "I was babysitting Elyot for Professors Malfoy, sir." Hermione said contritely. A slgiht flicker of something flurried along Snape's face, but before Hermione could discern what it was, his face had passed into its' usual mask of sneering disdain. "Very well... begone before I take points off of Gryffindor, you silly girl." Snape snapped, scowling as he walked down the corridor, robes flying behind him. Eyes wide, Hermione watched him go and wondered the rest of the night why exactly did Professor snape go light on her that night?.... perhaps, she would find out tomorrow... Hermione smiled to herself, it was nice to have a mission to tackle in the morning, it made her days more purposeful... She just couldn't wait until morning. 


	3. Surprises, Surprises

A few days after Hermione and Severus had their ecounter in the corridors, Severus was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the deserted Potions classroom, Elyot toddling up to him, giggling as Severus raised him high into the air. He had ended up with the short straw today, but he didn't mind.. he enjoyed spending time with his new grandson. It reminded him of happier times, and in a way, he could make up for the years he had missed with his children. "Gra'pa!"  
"Elyot, stop with that nonsense. Address me as Grandfather.. Properly. Grandfather Severus, can you say that?"  
"Sev'us!" the boy babbled happily, his eyes peering down at Snape in delight, his arms reaching for Snape. Sighing, Snape shook his head at the little boy. "Ga'pa Sev'us?" the boy asked gingerly, pouting slightly. That brought a chuckle to Severus, as he nodded, holding the boy closely to him, kissing the boy's temple. He enjoyed the sweet scent of baby powder and cinnamon, the boy was always snacking on the cinnamon treats he connived from Albus. Damn it all, did Albus really have to go and become Elyot's other grandfather? he would never live it down...  
  
Hermione was walking down to the dungeons to seek out professor Snape, he had unjustly given her an "A" on her essay for "Awful". She was outraged, and demanded to speak to him but he wasn't anywhere in his office. So she had to make a trip down to the dungeons to go find him. Approaching the Potions classroom, she heard the familar laughter of Elyot, calling out to his grandfather. Hovering near the shadows, she wonered why exactly Elyot was down in the dungeons, no one ever went there with the exception of Snape....  
  
Snape.  
  
The thought hit her like a train, fast and hard. Shaking her head, she continued on her way, knocking on the door to the Potions classroom. Sure enough, Snape answered with a surly 'enter', and when Hermione opened the door, she spotted Snape standing tall in the middle of the classroom, Elyot in his arms and giggling,tugging at his lank greasy hair. "Professor Snape?!" Hermione asked, her eyes wide as Severus glanced up, his eyes dark with fury. "Miss Granger!" he spat out, Elyot going quiet and his eyes going wide as he grinned, tugging at Snape's hair. "Grandpa Sev'us!" Elyot squealed in delight, employing the usual child's strategy of blurting out the wrong thing at the wrong time, tugging at Severus's hair hard enough to make him snap his attention back to his grandson. "Elyot, behave yourself. Miss Granger-- what are you doing here on my day off?" Snape asked, his eyes glittering with spectulation as he moved smoothly to face Hermione, looking down his hawklike nose at the teenager before him. "I.. you- you gave me a low grade on my essay, and I want to know why." Hermione said, straightening her posture and looking Snape straight in the eye as his beady black eyes glimmered with a flash of amusement. "That's all? Well, if you must know-- I specifically asked for the uses of hellbore in the Restoration Potion, not the history of hellbore in the Restoration potion. Don't write a book, Miss Granger." Snape said with an arch of his eyebrow as Elyot tugged at his robes, begging for another Dragon ride. Severus's cheeks colored slightly and he coughed slightly. "Erm.. You had better go now- or did you want something else?" Severus asked thinly, his patience with the girl growing thin. Did she just have to show up right now? Things would have gone better if she had approached him during his office hours, but.  
"Yes, Professor-- I had never pinned you down for a father figure." Hermione said dryly as she raised her eyebrows at Elyot. She now realized why he was so cynical- he had never gotten time to see his grandson. She could see it, in the way he held the boy and induldged his every whim. Hermione smiled a small smile as she slipped out of the door, Snape staring after her with a small glint in his eyes. Father figure, indeed.  
"HOLLY!" Snape shouted out, and a bookcase creaked open, and his brown-eyed lover tiptoed out, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and pouting at him. "What?"  
"I think its time." At that statement, Holly's eyes flew open and she straightened up, blinking rapidly as she tugged her nightshirt closer around her. Nodding, she smiled and took Elyot from Snape's arms and smiled, shooing him to the floo. She couldn't wait for their family to be together again-- they did deserve it after years of tragedy and heartbreak....  
  
A/N: please do read/review.. I would love suggestions to help improve the story, also. Love all of you who read and reviewed, even if you didn't review... 


	4. Mother & Father

Holly Malfoy looked at Dumbledore with wide brown eyes in shock. The Headmaster absolutely refused to allow them to use his office to tell Hermione the news. "But why, Albus? You're pratically her grandfather!"  
"I don't want to put the girl in dire straits. The grangers have died at the hands of Death Eaters. Tell me, which is more traumatic, having a spy for a father, or having a Malfoy for a mother?" Albus said with raised eyebrows. "You do know the ill feeling she harbours to Malfoys."  
"I'm not a legal Malfoy, Albus. I'm the bastard daughter of a Malfoy. I never liked Lucius, he's too stupid to be a half-brother, preening in that mirror of his and parading around with that idiot cane of his. I only took the Malfoy name for the protection it provided, Albus. Without that, I would be a half-muggle and driven right out of Slytherin the moment I arrived in the dormitories."  
"Holly, calm down.. MISS MALFOY!" Dumbledore shouted, leaning up from his seat. "I forbid you to tell Miss Granger-- it will more likely cause a breakdown." "Albus, you prat.. Hermione's a Snape, not a Granger- she's made of tough stuff. Just like her Papa." Holly said with an arch of her eyebrow, and put down her trump card. "Plus.. this is small potatoes compared to what Severus has done for YOU and the order in the past seventeen or more years. You denied us our family, Albus... now, please, please give us our family back. Be the good grandpa you are for Elyot, for Alin... for Severus."  
  
Sighing sadly, Albus slowly nodded. The girl had been taking lessons from Minerva or Alin in guilt.. and he was in a corner. He couldnt' deny them what they wished... so be it. "All right, but dont tell her in my office.. take her to the room of requirement."  
"Oh, thank you! thank you, Albus!" Holly sobbed, hugging Albus tightly and running off to make the arrangements. Albus leaned back in his chair and glanced at a Pensieve, shimmering with memories. Slowly, he took the Pensieve and looked into it, diving into the good memories he had of the family, searching for a reason to be happy about all of this...  
  
Severi Snape was walking down the corridor with Elyot in his arms, chatting quietly about the boy's visit with Grandpa and the upcoming Yule ball, he was to be a chaperone, and he was explaining to Elyot what a ball was when he was confronted by a sparkling Holly Malfoy.  
"Seve, go to the Room of Requirement with Alin and Elyot. We're telling Hermione tonight."  
"Tonight? but..."  
"Seve, how many times have you wanted to meet your sister when you were little? Honey, this is your chance to really ... have her back. Your wishes came true. Remember when you blew out your five candles on your cake and looked up at me... asking for Hermione."  
"I hate you, Mother. You know how to tug at my heartsrings now that I'm a father. Very well.. I'll go fetch Alin and meet you. Just don't traumatize her. She's going through a hard time right now." Severi slowly blinked, he was talking to empty air, Holly had run down the corridor as soon as he had said yes. Sighing, he turned around and went to the Room of Requirement, his little boy asking about 'mione.  
  
Professor Snape swept down on the Trio of Harry, Ron, and Hermione, his face set in a fierce mask of annoyance. "Ten points from Potter and Weasley-- for breathing and disturbing a professor. Miss Granger-- you come with me. I have something to discuss with you." Severus said in a low and dangerous voice, his eyes shooting icy daggers at the two boys next to Hermione. Hermione nodded, and followed Severus up to where the Room of Requirement was.. and the door was open. Frowning, Hermione wondered what they needed in there... and her eyes widened when she entered the room. It was full of couches, and had a table full of food, and a crib for Elyot, who was dozing in it, having his noonday nap. Alin and Severi were sitting on a loveseat, looking through a photo album of some sort. Holly Malfoy was curled up in a chair, drinking a cup of tea. "I've brought her, Holly."  
"Oh! wonderful... " Holly exclaimed, smiling up at Severus from her chair. "Hermione, why don't you have a seat.. make yourself at home, dear." the woman gestured to an comfy empty armchair. Nodding, the teenager took a seat in a purple armchair near Severi, who was holding Alin in his arms and watching Holly and Severus with guarded intrest, the couple moving to sit on a comfy black loveseat. "Now, why dont you look around a bit and tell me what you see?" Holly said softly, allowing the girl to absorb the information at her own pace. She had already taken a look around, the walls were decorated with the wizarding photos of the past, taken in 1970's hogwarts. There was a photo of Holly Malfoy and Lily Potter, both girls outfitted in school uniforms, one girl's stomach slightly rounded with child, and the two girls couldnt have been more than sixteen. Another was of Severus and Lucius, both staring down at a child Severi, the small boy about seven, and Draco at his side, a small scowling four year old, holding Lucius's hand while Severus merely stood next to Severi.  
  
"Oh... I.. I realized that Severi was your son, Professor Snape-- but.. but what does that have to do with me?" Hermione asked, not wanting to realize the enormity of her situation. Holly nodded at Alin, who handed Hermione the photo album she had held in her hands earlier. Hermione took the hint and opened the first page, and ended up staring down at a birth certificate for Samuel Severi Snape, born on May 3, 1977 in the hospital wing of Hogwarts School. Hermione frowned and glanced up at Snape. "You.. you were only sixteen, sir." Snape scowled and gestured for Hermione to turn the page, his eyes hooded and devoid of emotion. Hermione swallowed and nodded, turning the page and staring down a a second birth certificate for a baby girl, Hermione Jane Snape, born on September 19, 1979 in the Hogwarts Infirmary. Hermione stared down at the document in shock. Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall had signed the paper, along with Poppy Pomfrey, Severus Snape, and Holly Malfoy.  
  
A long moment of silence filled the room, all of the older occupants struck with slight discomfort as they watched Hermione leaf through the photo album, taking in each photo with almost an detatched curiosity. All of a sudden, she rose and ran out of the room, her face white and her eyes wide.  
  
"I'm guessing that went well?" Severi asked, as Alin jabbed him in the ribs sharply, the young man yelping loudly and waking up Elyot. Groaning, Severus shook his head and leaned back, sighing. Holly frowned and narrowed her eyes, stubbornly going after Hermione. That girl did need a good talking to, Holly thought as she seeked out Hermione, finding the girl in the Anstronomy tower, sitting on the windowstill, her knees up to her chin, looking out at the moon, tears streaking her cheeks.  
  
"Hermione?"..... 


	5. The Talk in the Tower

A/N: sorry for the updates taking forever... meh. I learned my lesson.. always finish a fanfic before you put it on line. Grr.  
  
Hermione turned at the sound of Holly's voice. Sighing, Hermione shrugged and returned her gaze to the moon, not feeling like talking at all. It was just too weird for her, having seen all of this evidence that she... she wasn't a 'mudblood' like Malfoy had said, she was a Malfoy, if her memory served her right. She was actually related to the little creep. "Hermione? I.. I wish Severus and I had handled this better but-- you do need to know that.. that we love you."  
"How can you? I've never met you.." Hermione said as she turned her head to glance at the petite brunette, who she realized looked a lot like her, she could see where she got her errant hair and slanted chocolate brown eyes.  
"Well, you did. Remember the cat you found on the street recently? And that doe that always was in your backyard near your apple tree? and that raven who always sat outside your window every morning?" Holly said with a small smile, sitting down on a nearby couch. "We were always with you-- if not in person." Holly said with a small sigh, thinking of the times she and Severus, occasionally Severi, had slipped into their Animagi forms to keep an eye on their daughter. "Think about this.. I was seventeen, I had two kids-- and I hadn't even graduated yet. I.. we.. we were stupid, and we paid for our mistakes tenfold."  
"That's all we are to you-- mistakes?"  
"No, Hermione. You're something precious to Severus and I. Something called You Know Who put a wrench in our plans. It couldnt be known that Severus had children, because you would be forced to follow him if you had remained with us. It was too dangerous.. I.. I just put you with the Grangers. You were tough to find, let me tell you that." Holly said with a weak smile as Hermione remained still on the ledge of the window, staring at her.  
  
"I see." Hermione said slowly, digesting the information. "So.. you admit I was clearly a product of your love for Severus?"  
"Indefenitely. Yes, you are, Hermione." Holly replied in a firm voice. "Now that You Know Who has fallen, we.. we felt it was time to inform you, especially with Severi home with Elyot and Alin." Holly said with a smile. "I know it might be overwhelming... and we understand. We'll let you do whatever you like. just remain disreect about this information at least until we are able to discuss this again without any....emotional outbursts."  
  
"That might be a good idea." Severus said smoothly from the darkness. Holly and Hermione both jumped, their gazes on the man in the shadows. "Might save me a trip to the Anstronomy Tower in the dead of night. I dont like to go up here without deducting points for fornicating in the dark."  
"Severus!" Holly chided, a pinched frown on her lips as Severus stepped out of the darkness, his eyes deep and probing. "Miss....Granger." Severs said smoothly as he bowed slightly and took Holly's hand into his, a small glint in his eye. "You are....stubborn." Severus added softly as he left the dark room, Holly shooting an apologetic look back at Hermione, shrugging as she left with him back down to their rooms.  
  
Hermione remained seated in the Anstronomy tower until the sun rose, her mind going over the evidence and Holly's words. It was quite the bombshell, but ... well, it could have been worse. Her real parents could have been the Malfoys. Sighing, hermione slowly crawled off to bed, knowing Holly and Severus would allow her this one indulgence, at least if they were really her parents. This was small potatoes compared to seventeen years without her. They could live another day without her presence, hermione thought grimly as she slipped into her bed and slowly drifted off into a deep, but troubled, sleep.  
  
A/N: sorry this is quite so short, but I imagined Severus and Holly quite to the point and succinct. It's kind of hard to put Sev in this kind of scene. Anyway, please do Read/review.. it helps! I am open to any suggestions that could help the story as well. :-) THANK YOU!! I'm trying to update on a regular schedule, but sometimes real life gets in the way. weak chuckle 


	6. Talking with Alin

A/N: Okay.. I'm gonna finish this fic before I start posting any other new ones I'm working on.. sighs PLUS I'm helping Damon Blade with his fics. Anyway, enough of excuses.. .lol. At least I did update!!  
  
Severus stared down from his perch at the Staff Table. Hermione's spot between the red haired weasel and Potter was vacant, and a stab of guilt shot through his stomach, he knew he was the cause of her absence. A warm hand rested on his knee under the table, reassuring him that someone was there to help him shoulder the burden of being a father for the first time if not in years. Closing his eyes, Severus sent a silent prayer to whomever was listening: help his Hermione.  
  
Elyot wandered around the Great Hall, chattering childishly with whomever he could find, preferring to bother and follow around Draco, much to Severus's amusement. The boy's older cousin put up with the boy only because Severus's dark glares as well as Severi's prompted him to do so. He wasn't thinking of being a hero to the boy.. of course not, Draco thought with a sniff as he helped the boy up on the seat at the Slytherin table.  
  
Holly Malfoy chuckled quietly at her grandson, watching him preen under the attentions of his older cousin, Draco. The little boy was a good influence, making the young man become less like a cold statue like his mother, Narcissa. A small flicker of sadness brushed past Holly's soft brown eyes, her heart was weeping for the poor woman, a prisoner in her very own home, unable to be true to her own self. Sighing, Holly shook her head and returned to her meal, making sure she had ate a complete and balanced meal before she left to go up to her classes.  
  
Alin sighed and shook her head. Her husband's family was being so stupid and mule-headed. She really did hate the Snape and Malfoy bloodlines, so much pride in them. Throwing down her napkin, she rose and glided over to Draco, a small smile on her lips. "Draco, thank you for minding Elyot for me. I appreciate it." Alin said with a smile as she picked up her little boy and dropped a kiss on Draco's head before gliding off to go find Hermione, it was about time someone beat some sense in the girl... figuratively, of course, Alin thought with a slight shiver, her eyes flickering to her father-in-law, whose eyes were closed and face grim, devoid of any soft emotions. She was glad that Severi had been raised in a better home than his own fater had been raised, she had heard stories from her daddy about the Snapes and Malfoys, and how aristocriatic and screwed up those families were. Purebloods, Alin thought with a shake of her head as she mounted the stairs to Gryffindor Tower, Elyot babbling happily in her ear about his Grandma Me-Me and how she had turned into a cat last night for him, and Grandma L'ly chasing Grandpa Sev'us when he turned into a bird.  
  
"Mm-hmm, Elyot.. what fun." Alin said, mentally vowing never to allow her parents nor her parents in law to babysit Elyot ever again, they were too much entertainment, and the boy would have too much fun. Putting down Elyot in the middle of the Gryffindor common room, she left the boy with Dobby to watch him as she knocked gently on Hermione's door, asking for the girl. Hermione answered a moment later, her voice muffled.  
  
"Hermione, it's Alin. Alin Dumbledore. Can I come in? I'm worried about you." Alin said softly as she poked her head in and the rest of her body followed a moment later, sitting down on Hermione's bed, softly stroking the girl's back as the girl laid still, swaddled in a bundle of blankets. "What do you want?"  
"Just being here for you, if you have any questions. I know Severus and Holly are hard people to talk to. You should be glad theyre not your in-laws." Alin said with a small laugh, arching her eyebrow at Hermione, as she turned over to look up at Alin, her eyes red and swollen. "It.. it's just too much."  
"I know, honey. At least your dad isn't Albus Dumbledore. It could have been worse." Alin said with a lilt to her voice. "Your mom and dad love you. In their own twisted way, they're trying to do their best for you. Your dad.. he was really horrible to you, I've heard stories.. but do you know why?"  
"No... " Hermione sniffled, sitting up and pulling a blanket around her. "Why? Why couldn't he just tell me straight out in my first year?"  
"Voldemort. He was trying to protect you. And look.. he did a great job. You're alive, Head Girl, the most intelligent woman in the school." Alin said with a smile. "Severi's actually jealous, did you know? You got to see him, live with him, while he grew up seeing Severus on the weekends and during holiday. You got the good end of the stick." Alin said with a sigh. "Look, Hermione... your parents arent all sugar and spice, but.. they're good parents. Just-- just take it as it is."  
"I'll try." Hermione whispered as she nodded at Alin, hugging Alin tightly. "Thank you."  
"Now, ready to get something to eat, hm? Don't worry if your dad--Snape-- is still a git. It's the way he deals with things." Alin added as an afterthought as she handed Hermione her school robes. Hermione slipped them on over her wrinkled uniform, and nodded. A few well-used spells later, Hermione was neat and clean for her classes, walking down with Elyot and Alin, her head held high and eyes sparkling, ready for a new chapter in her life, no matter how snarky her father may be, or how odd her family was.... it was as if she belonged for once. No longer a mudblood nor a Know It All, she was simply.... Hermione.  
  
And how she liked that.  
  
A/N: sorry for the loooong update.. sighs real life sucks sometimes. u.u midterms coming up.. aagh! But I did learn my lesson about writing fanfics.. next fanfic I put up will be COMPLETE instead of a WIP.. you have my word. ;;; now please ... do read/revieew. I love those, and it does help my writing. Love y'all readers/reviewers!!!! 


End file.
